This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming structures in the form of segments of a sphere and more particularly to such a structure in which the inner surface thereof is defined by at least one segment of a sphere. My improved method and apparatus is particularly adapted for forming dome-shaped structures formed of suitable materials, such as concrete, fiberglas, foams and the like. Also, my method and apparatus would be adapted for forming many other large size articles, such as parabolic reflectors for solar energy collectors or reflectors for microwave reception.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, many devices have been proposed for forming dome-shaped buildings and circular structures wherein components of the apparatus were carried by arms supported from a centrally disposed member, such as that shown in the Steed U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,910 and the Vermette U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,855. However, difficulties have been encountered with such apparatus due to the fact that the structure still had to be formed by laying blocks and applying mortar thereto or by pouring a material, such as concrete, between form members. Also, various type devices have been proposed for lining kilns, such as that disclosed in the Byfield et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,155 and the Newman U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,546. With such apparatus annular rows of bricks, blocks or the like are positioned against a cylindrical wall.